The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems and, more particularly, to gaming systems and methods that provide player rewards.
At least some known gaming systems provide players with incentives to visit gambling locations, wherein the incentives are based at least partially on winning outcomes of electronic games. More specifically, a player is required to visit a gambling location or a redemption location to redeem an outcome. For example, at least some known gaming systems award a player for an outcome obtained while playing an online game, and require the player to redeem the outcome at a particular gambling location or redemption location. However, the outcome is known to the player at the completion of game play and generally, the outcome does not expire if they are not redeemed by the player within a specific time period.
Moreover, at least some known gaming systems enable a player to use a prepaid casino account that includes a specified amount of money, time, and/or game plays. At least some of such gaming systems require the player to use the specified amount of money, time, and/or game plays before a particular date by expiring a predetermined portion of the money, time, and/or game plays during each of a plurality of expiration periods. However, the prepaid casino account does not involve awards that are unknown to the player until a predetermined activation date. Moreover, any game outcome obtained by the player does not expire and the prepaid casino account is not reallocated to other players if the money, time, and/or game plays are not used within the specified amount of time.